yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:\/doc
This is the slash template, it looks like this: [' /' ]. It works similarly to the HTML markup sequence: [' / ']. That is, a non-breaking space, a slash and a normal space. This template is usually used for some items in dotted lists, such as the link lists in navigation boxes. Since Wikipedia can not have a forward slash [ / ] in template names, this template's name uses a backslash [ \ ]. Normal usage The recommended usage is to use no space before the template and one space after the template, like this: Salt Pepper It will render one space on each side of the slash, like this: :Salt / Pepper If it line breaks then the line break will come after the slash, not before, like this: :Salt / :Pepper For long slashed lists, each list item can be put on its own line with no spaces between each item and the template, like this: Salt Pepper Curry Saffron (It doesn't matter if there are no or some spaces at the end of the lines, after the templates.) As before, it will render one space on each side of the slashes, like this: :Salt / Pepper / Curry / Saffron Also, if it line breaks, then the line break will come after one of the slashes, not before, like this: :Salt / Pepper / :Curry / Saffron Incorrect usage If the template is used slightly wrong, it will, in some cases, still behave well. For instance, if there are zero or several spaces after the template, like these examples: Salt Pepper Salt Pepper Both of them will render exactly as before, with just one space on each side of the slash, like this: :Salt / Pepper And it will still only line break after the slash, like this: :Salt / :Pepper However, putting one or more spaces before the template will cause problems, like these examples: Salt Pepper Salt Pepper Salt Pepper Salt Pepper Then, it will render with two spaces before the slash and one after, like this: :Salt / Pepper Also, if it line breaks, it might break before the slash, like this: :Salt : / Pepper Technical details The space before the slash is a non-breaking space. That means it will not line break and will not collapse together with normal spaces that come before the template. The space after the slash is a normal space. That means it wraps (allows line breaks) and it will collapse together with normal spaces that come after the template to form one single space. Under some circumstances, slashed link lists misbehave. They might get unexpected line wraps or they might expand outside the box they are enclosed in. The how-to guide: Wikipedia:Line break handling, explains when that happens and how to fix it. See also There are several other templates with similar stream formatting purposes and such (or related) functionality: * – bold middot or ["·'''"] or (·'''), mostly used for dotted lists * – used for bullet separated lists * – en dash or "–", a short dash * – em dash or "—", a long dash * – for the occasional slash or "/" in lists Wrap control templates * When making dotted lists, you might need to handle proper word wrapping (line breaking): ** – Prevents wraps inside links and only allows wraps between the links and in normal text, very useful for link lists and easy to use. ** – Prevents wraps in both text and links. For the really tricky wrapping cases when you need full control, for instance in very complex link lists. * For further information, see: Wikipedia:Line break handling – The how-to guide detailing how to handle line wrapping on Wikipedia. Dot size reference list ko:틀:\ ja:Template:\ no:mal:\ pt:Predefinição:\ th:แม่แบบ:\ tr:Şablon:\